Affair
by techno tendencies
Summary: She just wanted to get her stuff from the manor. And he, of course, insisted on making what should have been a quick errand, HELL. R/R


A/N: This was written for shimmeree over at LJ for the "Divine the Future with Draco and Hermione" exchange. For more entries, check out the community dmhgficexchange at the LJ site!

**Affair**

"Had a feeling you'd come running back to me, Granger." He crosses his legs lazily, letting his arms rest on either side of him with his trademark smirk smeared across his face. Nothing new, she's used to it by now.

"Don't flatter yourself, Malfoy." She takes a seat across from him, mimicking his posture and facial expression. It's been months since she's set foot on the ruby red carpet beneath her right foot. She takes a deep breath and inhales the scent of the mansion. Dust, Malfoy's cologne, and yes, she swears she can smell sex radiating off of...everything. Which makes perfect sense because they did it...everywhere.

"I needn't flatter my_self_, Granger, you take care of such a frivolous task _for_ me." He drums his fingers against the armrest, studying the brown-haired witch across from him. Her anger seeps into him and he nearly chuckles at the amount of fury within her. He knows exactly what she wants to do to him. _Actually, numerous things she'd like to do to me - some pleasant, some not._

"I came by to pick up the last box. Can I get it or not?" At this point, she has crossed and recrossed her legs at least a dozen times. Not that he's counting...but it's hard to tear his eyes away from her stems. It seems he's forgotten how arousing they had been to him all those months again.

"Are you _sure_ that's why you came by, Granger?" There's a glint in his eye that makes her want to rip out his throat. Well, taste it, leave her mark on him, make him beg...and _then_ rip out his throat once she has total power over him.

* * *

_"I'd love to say I'm surprised to see you here, but I'm not. I'm really, really not."_ He'd stepped close to her, inhaling her scent, letting his nose tickle her neck. _"But I must say...I hadn't expected you so soon. If I had known in advance I might've tidied up a bit." _He leaned away and glanced about the foyer. _"Who am I kidding? I wouldn't have cleaned - you're not here for my fine furnishings or my priceless portraits. You're here to get shagged."_

He was ruthless and it took everything in her not to pull back and slap him across the face. _"This was a bad idea. Goodbye, Malfoy."_ She turned to leave, ready to slam the door behind her and leave the mansion in a fit. But his hand on her waist stopped her.

_"A bad idea maybe but...sometimes Granger, you've got to let your bad side take you over." _His hands spread across her pelvis before he snapped her around to face him. _"So tell me Granger, what's it going to be?"_

Her jaw jutted out and she flicked her eyes to meet his straight on. _"Do you need a definition of this? You of all people should know what this is." _Her hands reached out and she pushed him against the wall, pressing her hips into his. She hated everything about him; the years of him tormenting her, how he put her through hell during fifth year, all of the Mudblood taunts she'd received. And yet here she was, telling him that she wanted to have a torrid, illicit affair with him. But everyone else...everything else just hurt too much. Any other person reminded her too much of Fred, of Tonks, of Remus, even Hedwig. And she'd be damned if he made her feel any more awful than she already felt.

* * *

"Yes, I'm sure." She hisses at him, seething. "When am I ever _not_ sure?" She has him there. She is always sure of herself and if on rare occasion she isn't, she feigns it.

"An excellent question." He stands now, striding to stand behind the chair he just rose from. "You know, that is one thing I always liked about you. We never had a dull moment; your questions, your keen interest of...everything. You're the most intelligent witch I've ever shagged, I'll give you that, Granger." She almost takes it as a compliment. Almost.

"I need that box. I presume it's in the same place that I left it?" She sniffs the air and doesn't grace him with a look as she awaits an answer.

"I have no reason to touch it." He turns away from her as well, both stuck in a childish argument at this point. The room is silent aside from the occasional creak of the old manor. He can tell she's trying to stay as still as possible.

"Fine. I'll go get it." She mutters before stomping out of the room and up the stairs and to the right and up the stairs and to the left and down the narrow hallway and there's just a split second before a door slams open.

He grins at the sound, realizing that she hasn't even begun to forget the way to his bedroom. Her steps don't falter a single time as she makes her way to the room where they had spent so many nights.

* * *

_"Jesus Christ, Malfoy, if you had told me your bedroom was a ruddy mile away I would have told you the kitchen counter was fine." _She had growled at him as she followed him toward his bedroom, taking in the handcrafted woodwork of railings and doors and windowsills.

_"That would have been a mistake. The kitchen is three miles away." _She nearly laughed at his joke (or at least what she thought was a joke) but bit it back before it could even gurgle in her throat. She wasn't there to be friendly. She was there because...well, she wasn't entirely sure what had possessed her to do this. Perhaps her curiosity had gotten the best of her and she had been feeling slightly lonely as of late.

_"Are we nearly there?"_ He sighed dramatically before throwing open a tall, dark-stained door to let her inside a pitch black room. She had a rude remark regarding the darkness surrounding them ready at the tip of her tongue but the lights came on before she could speak a word.

The room was marvelous, she had to admit that. Elaborate tapestries draped the windows which ran from the floor to the ceiling. Constellations floated above the king sized bed. The bed itself looked as though if she jumped on it she'd get lost in the luxurious sheets and pillows thrown on top of it.

_"I hope this suits your taste, Granger." _He walked in front of her and began taking off his robe. _"Not that you could ever imagine a room as magnificent as this." _His robe fell to the floor and he began kicking his shoes off.

_"If you don't quit acting like an ass -" _She was stalking toward him, ready to slap him for the second time in her life but in retaliation, he turned around and walked toward her, effectively backing her up with every step.

_"You'll what? Withhold yourself from me? Don't forget, Granger," _he spoke menacingly as she felt her back hit the wall behind her, _"I didn't come here asking to participate in this _illicit _act. You came to me. You're free to go whenever you please and I won't take a single step to stop you. In fact, you ought to be thanking your lucky stars that I've agreed to this." _His face was inches away from her and as disgusted as she was with him, she was more disgusted with herself because at that very moment, she wanted to grab his perfect face and shove her tongue down his throat.

_"Fuck you, Malfoy." _The words were rushed and she almost took it back. She'd never been one for cursing. But instead of clamping her own hand over her mouth, she pressed her mouth to his. Their teeth scraped against each others and their lips were mashed together like putty. She wanted to hit him, kick him, place a curse on him. And here she was, throwing herself at him.

He broke away from her for a moment to speak. _"You'd like that, wouldn't you Granger?" _He smiled at her evilly and braced her hands next to either side of her head. _"Fucking me. That's what you came here for, didn't you?" _He bent his knees slightly before pressing his body against hers and pulling himself up so she could feel his hardness against her thigh. _"No more _making love_ with Weasley. No more _having sex_ with Potter."_ His teeth found her neck and he bit down harder than she had expected. Her legs were like jelly at this point, both at his words and the way his body felt. She hadn't expected this. She hadn't expected him to make her feel like she wanted to tear her clothes off and...yes, he was right. Fuck him. That's what she wanted. A rush of pleasure pulsed through her at the thought. She had never considered the difference between the three, but it was undeniable._"You've been waiting for the day when someone would finally forget that you were the straight A top student at Hogwarts. That you're filthy body is so delicate," _he panted in her ear, _"that he could break you in half. You've been waiting for someone to whisper dirty words in your ear and forget that you're Hermione Granger, the Little Miss Know It All that no one wanted to kiss."_

His breath was ragged along with hers. She had to give him credit, he knew what he was doing. He knew exactly how to make a girl give in to her inhibitions. _"You've been waiting for someone to fuck you the way you've always wanted to be fucked." _His hands reached up under her skirt and tore at the elastic of her knickers before he unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down to reveal an erection she _really_ had not been expecting. _"I guess you've come to the right place." _Her head swirled as he thrust into her, just the way she never knew she wanted him to.

* * *

He hears her stomping back down the stairs,_hmph_ing as she realizes he is no longer in the den she had just exited.

"Malfoy!" She calls loudly, an echo running through the house. "Malfoy! I found the box. I'll be going now!" Her footsteps move toward the front door before he yells out to her, trying to make his voice sound as casual and inviting as possible.

"Oi, Granger!" She huffs loud enough for him to hear, but she stops moving. "I'm in the kitchen. I just put on some tea. Won't you join me?" He leans toward the kitchen entrance, an amused smile on his face as he waits for her reply. He's anticipating 'No, Malfoy. I don't want any of your goddamn tea!' or maybe even 'No thank you. I have my _own_ tea to drink.' What he's definitely _not_ anticipating is her lithe frame coming into his view without warning.

"Fine. But just one cup," she eyes him carefully before moving around him to sit down at the small table in the corner of the enormous kitchen, "and then I am leaving...and I'll not be coming back." She folds her arms and fiddles with the scarlet scarf around her neck.

Draco can't help but gaze at the scarf winding around her neck, the neck he'd spent so many hours caressing, tasting, marking. It was one of his favorite things about her.

"You say that now." He murmurs softly, turning back to the kettle on the stove.

"Oh please. Don't act like you're all broken up over the fact that _I, _Mudblood Granger, left you." The volume of her voice is alarming but not so much that he reacts immediately. "I don't even see why it matters so much, it's not like you don't have a list of willing women ready at hand." Her words affect him more than he'd ever like her to know.

* * *

After he took her the first time against the wall and completely spontaneously, they waited no more than 10 minutes before stumbling toward Draco's massive bed.

_"Again?"_ He stared at her, incredulous. He had a feeling she'd be into it, nervous at first but into it. But he hadn't expected _this..._this fervor. In fact, he hadn't been expecting her to be any good in that particular area. Apparently, Hermione Granger was good at every single thing she set her mind to. He nearly screamed in mortification when he realized that he'd _enjoyed_ being inside of Granger.

She nodded, still panting. _"Again." _She nodded and snaked her hand around his neck to pull him down to kiss him. Her teeth nibbled at his lower lip, pulling away slightly to tug at it. _"Are you wearing lip balm?"_ She pulled away with furrowed eyebrows.

_"Lip balm?"_ He sat back, studying her. _"What? No!"_ He felt insulted and emasculated, as though he'd ever wear lip balm! _"I thought you didn't ask stupid questions, Granger."_ He snarled at her, sinking his teeth into her neck, a moan escaping her.

_"It's just...you taste like cinnamon. Especially on your lips. It's - ah, yes, right there - it's delicious." _

_"It's a natural Pureblood gift." _His fingertips traveled south while she squirmed beneath him, already bucking her hips upward. _"If you don't quit your fidgeting, I'm going to throw you out my window._" She snorted while his fingers continued their path downward._"Granger! I'll get there eventually. Bloody hell, I thought you were only irritating in school. Apparently, you're irritating in bed, as well._"

She gazed up at him harshly. _"You take too goddamn long. I wish you'd just get them in already."_He nearly laughed aloud at her phrasing. Who would have ever known that proper Granger could talk about sex in such a...blatant way?

_"Ooh, dirty talk. I would have never guessed you were into that. I wonder what other kinky stuff you're into..."_ He let his mind wander as he slipped a finger into her and heard her grunt in response, clearly not satisfied, before adding another._"Bondage?"_ She grunted at him, pushing her body down onto his fingers before another was pushing at her walls. _"I'll bet you _love_ being tied up like the dirt fucking animal you are."_ He snarled, removing his fingers and sitting up revealing the head of his cock already dripping with precum.

Her eyes bulged as he brought his hand up and inhaled deeply. _"You smell better than I would have thought."_ He tilted his head at her mischievously before grinning. _"I wonder..."_ he trailed off before his tongue flicked out to touch his fingertips. His eyes fluttered shut for a moment and a delirious smile spread across his face.

In a movement faster than she could begin to comprehend, his face was between her legs, lapping at the juices spilling from her, letting his teeth brush against the sensitive areas.

_"Malfoy."_ Her voice was harsh, irritated by the fact that he wasn't inside of her yet. _"As great as that is, if you could just fuck me already,"_ she paused. The words still felt so foreign on her tongue but she wanted to get this out of her, this pent up depression and frustration. And this seemed to be doing the trick. _"That would be great."_

His eyes flew up to meet hers and he crawled up her body quickly before he muttered _"fine"_ and thrust into her. He thrust so hard that her head hit the backboard and she groaned, both in pleasure and pain.

His motions faltered when her nails dug into his back and she stretched her neck up to whisper in his ear. _"Harder."_

So he did. She was sure that by the end she would be bleeding profusely and the backboard would be nothing but splinters of wood all over the floor.

* * *

"Don't try to act like you haven't missed me." He places his hands firmly on the counter in front of him, trying to calm himself. "Don't lie and tell me you haven't missed this."

"What? Sex?" She sounds incredulous and he hears her stand from the table. "You know, Malfoy, there _are_ other men in the world besides you. And believe me Malfoy, they've got the same parts as you." She snorts and he know her hands are on her hips and her eyebrows are all messed up at this point.

He turns on her, walking quickly toward her before pushing her against the wall. He inhales deeply. Vanilla and old books. Oh God, he'd been so furious the morning he'd woken up to find that her scent no longer lingered on the pillow beside his.

"Of _course_ they've got the parts, Granger." His voice drops to a low, angry whisper as his eyes bore into hers. "Of _course_ you're capable of having sex with other men. But Granger," he snatches her chin and forces her to look at him when she tries to glance away, "can you honestly tell me that it's ever as good? Do they know just where to touch you?" His knee moves between her legs and he can just feel that she's wet under all of those clothes.

She groans softly, failing to keep her body from grounding against his knee, desperate for contact and release. "Stop it, Malfoy. You know we're over. It was great while it lasted." She stares at him and continues. "Fine, it was _incredible_ while it lasted, but we both knew what we were getting into when I showed up here in March."

"Did you even know, Granger, that I didn't touch or even look at a single other woman aside from you for seven months?" She bites her lip and shifts her eyes away from his until he forces her eyes back to his. "Did you know that you of all people gave me the most intense orgasms I've ever experienced? That I relished the mornings when I woke up only to find that you'd left dozens of marks all over my body?"

His fingers delicately brush aside the fabric from her shoulders and he lowers his mouth toward the creamy skin. Without warning, he bites down roughly, while a loud gasp escapes her throat.

"Malfoy." She breathes heavily, her fingers yanking at his hair and her knees bending so she can rub herself against him with as much force as possible.

He knows where this is going. He knew where this would go as soon as she showed up in his foyer that morning. He waits only a moment longer before deciding what to do.

"Fuck it." He groans before snatching her body and throwing her onto the small table.

He knows it's cliché, he even thinks it in his head, when he tears open her shirt to reveal a lacy emerald bra. Her legs wind themselves around his hips and she pulls away for just a moment to speak.

"No Draco." Draco. She'd grown accustom to calling him that in their throes of passion. And he loves it. "Fuck _me_." He grins devilishly at her before lowering himself onto her, fingers working behind her back to free her breasts from that wretched (but alluring) piece of fabric covering them.

"Yes." He murmurs when the bra comes free and he lowers his lips to one breast, licking and sucking while her fingers quickly unbutton his shirt.

Their panting heavily and neither can believe this is happening. "Jesus Christ." She mumbles, working at his pants.

Finally, after some slightly awkward fumbling and nervous laughs, both are fully unclothed.

"Ready?" He inquired, running his hands down her sides while he positions himself at her entrance.

"What the hell do you think?" Before the words are fully out of her mouth, he's inside of her. He waits for a moment, calming himself and enjoys reacquainting himself. "Please." He hears the word gurgle from her throat and he begins to move.

"Yes. Please." Her back arches off of the cool wood and her chest rubs against him. One hand grips the edge of the table behind her while the other meanders down her abdomen. His finger works at her in her most sensitive spot while he tries to get as deep as possible.

Her legs are moving up his back slowly, trying to help him in his efforts to fully sheath himself in her.

"You're mine, Granger." He growls in her ear, pulling on her hair and forcing her to look at him.

She stares back at him with equal intensity before groaning out the word _"Yes_" a few times.

"Hermione...I...I'm not going to..." his movements get faster and more erratic as he gets closer to climaxing.

She intentionally clenches her muscles around him and he comes immediately. She forces her eyes open and upon seeing his face, the look of sheer ecstasy and joy that washes over it, she follows just behind him.

"Draco. Draco..." she coos his name over and over as he collapses on top of her, still inside of her.

He sighs sleepily, running his fingers through her hair.

"So let me get this straight," she runs her hands along his back, trying to soothe the burning claw marks she gave him, "this _isn't _just just torrid, dirty affair?"

"Oh Granger," he licks her neck before continuing, "of _course_ it's torrid and dirty but I don't think it's the definition of an affair." He rests his chin between her breasts and gazes at her. "After all, you still have a box of your stuff here and I miss the smell of you on my sheets."

"Then..." She begins, not sure what he means.

"I think what I mean is that we should have a torrid, dirty _relation_ship."

She thinks for a moment before smiling at him. This in itself is answer enough for him. But she goes the distance. She wriggles her body, instantly making him hard.

"Again?" He gaps at her, surprised.

"What do you think? I've been celibate for four months and here you are, begging for it," she smirks at the outraged look that spreads across his face. "Don't bother denying it, we both know it's true."

He contemplates arguing, fighting for his pride. But he knows such a fight would be futile, she would win in the end, just like always. So he growls at her. "We'll talk about _that_ later. But for now..." he trails off and eyes her like she's a piece of meat (not that she minds.) "For now, we'll be working on getting those four months back."


End file.
